


Her Perfect Vessel

by PureBabyVessel



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Degradation, Implied Consent, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pure gets called a whore but it’s okay they like it, Pure has both genitalia, Radiance loves Her Vessel, This is NSFW, aftercare heavily implied at end, consensual degradation, just if you don’t like don’t read, pure is her vessel and no one else’s, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureBabyVessel/pseuds/PureBabyVessel
Summary: A soft hand cupped the vessel’s shell as she softly kissed their mask,”It’s okay, You’re doing so very well my dear.” She softly reassured them before pulling away. Her claws made their way to the plates covering their crotch, feeling around blindly for the opening before slipping in.
Relationships: The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel/The Radiance
Kudos: 19





	Her Perfect Vessel

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, it took a few days. It’s 100% self indulgent.

They were laying under her, such a soft, sweet, delectable creature. They were squirming under her touches, soft touches rubbing over their sides and their skinny little stomach. 

The plates that would part to show their cock and pussy hadn’t spread yet, even if their shell plates and thighs were drenched in their own slick. The goddess smirked, softly rubbing the shell around said area with a deep and satisfied purr. 

The goddess felt that rush of power as the vessel spread their thighs wider and grinding down on her teasing touches. Their soft little whines and jerky movements against her causes Radiance to stop moving her hand,”Little one, is this what you do to earn more?” 

This caused an even louder whine from her submissive partner. Their pitch black eyes seemed to tear up, immediately stopping all movement. The goddess could practically taste their desperation, she knew they were so deep in subspace that they would do whatever she desired; as long as she gave praise and reward. 

She knew they had trust in her, and she would rather die then break this trust. They’ve been wronged oh so much in their life already, she refused to add more.

A soft hand cupped the vessel’s shell as she softly kissed their mask,”It’s okay, You’re doing so very well my dear.” She softly reassured them before pulling away. Her claws made their way to the plates covering their crotch, feeling around blindly for the opening before slipping in. 

A sound caught in the vessel’s throat as a claw slowly slipped in. The moth grinned as she curled her claw into the soft yet firm insides of the vessel. It felt _good_. It felt good and yet it wasn’t _enough._ They needed more then that and she knew. 

She had known since she had them speared on three of her tendrils (one up their ass, one slamming into their slit, and one wrapped around their cock, stroking them until they came on her tendrils hard with a beautiful yet silent cry) that they would only crave more. However they had been exhausted for quite a while after that day, and as such she didn’t intend to push them that far. She would take care of them even if they didn’t see the need for such caution.

“Patience is a virtue my dear~” her voice was low as she slipped yet another clawed finger into the firm void that squeezed down on her randomly. The dream goddess could only grin maliciously.

Just as quickly as a third claw slid into their heat, everything left the vessel. A whimper came from the figure on the bed as they attempted to sit up in a panic.

The Radiance put a hand on their chest, pushing them down into the bed and straddling them. Her blade-like legs easily bent under her. She shifted onto her knees, reaching for their hardened cock to begin stroking it softly.

A flush overcame the vessels face as they forced their hips still, looking up to her with nothing but pure adoration in their eyes.

A soft chuckle came from the moth before she slammed down on the hard cock, grounded her hips down as Pure’s mask tilted back. She was sure if they had a voice they would have just screamed. 

“Awe would you look at that~” she lifted her hips again before rolling them down, pleasure sparking up her gut and making her feel the best kind of high,”Do you love being treated as nothing but a tool to help me get off?~” she purred. 

As their hips met hers her hand darted up to her mouth, stifling a moan. She adored her vessel outside of the bedroom, so sweet and innocent looking. Yet here...

Their responding whine cracked under the pleasure she was giving them. Their slit _ached,_ and her words didn’t help.

“You’re just an attention loving _whore_ aren’t you? So close to the edge from me simply taking my pleasure from you. But it’s okay dear, you’re mine and I’ll take care of you~” 

She hadn’t stopped her movements once while she was speaking to them, lifting herself up their member before slamming back down, her hips grinding into their own for the most pleasure. 

When she mentioned taking care of them, a golden tentacle circled their slit, playing with their entrance. It didn’t take long for another to join the curious prodding. However when Radiance’s hips met Pure’s, the two tendrils shoved into their hole.

Time seemed to freeze for them, yet the tentacles nor the moth would give them a break to catch their breath. 

The tentacles pushed deeper into their slit, withering inside of them. This, joined by the warm slit surrounding their cock finally made them crack. Their hips thrusted up into their partner for a few moments before stilling. 

Their void-like cum rushed out of their tip and into the glowing goddess of dreams. Halfway through their release they had fallen limp onto the bed. Soft and gentle hands reached down to them, brushing across their mask. The Radiance’s cunt was spasming as she cummed. Her breathing was labored, yet she gathered herself rather quickly.

When they had stopped cumming, she pulled off of them. Their member slid out of her and with it came a hush of fluids. She winced softly, yet that was not her priority.

She continued softly brushing her hand across their horns,”You’re okay darling, you were wonderful, just perfect. My little perfect vessel.” She said softly and kissed their forehead,”Do you mind if I draw a bath for the both of us? I’ll just be a few moments then I’ll be right back.” 

Her soft voice and fluff made the vessel’s breathing less spastic and rushed, their face sunk into the soft fur. Their breathing calmed and slowly their awareness came back. They moved their head to look to her, confused dancing in their eyes.

She repeated the question for them, and when she got confirmation they would be alright alone for a few moments she would walk to the bathroom. Tomorrow she promised to both herself and them that she would dote on them all day. They deserved it after all, they deserved only the best.


End file.
